Love Bytes
by Mikayla.Hutcherson
Summary: MODERN AU/OOC. Katniss and Peeta never really imagined falling for someone during high school, but that's about to change when both are partnered with a Pen Pal for a school assignment. Drama starts to unfold as the two come face to face with their unknown Pen Pals and they discover a special young love. Rated M for language & sexual references.
1. Chapter 1

**Here it is! I've finally finished putting together this new story and I am so excited to share it I love being able to share my writing and have been patiently but furiously wanting to share this on Fan Fiction. **

**As noted in the summary this story is based on Suzanne Collin's Characters of The Hunger Games Trilogy, but will be set in an alternate universe and will be out of character from the books. This note is just for the people who will point out this is their reviews and may not like this change, which I support if it is going to be constructive criticism, but if they have nothing nice to say they shouldn't say it at all. In my previous story I received comments that were not very nice but I am all for constructive criticism whereas some were not, therefore I want to address the problem before it happens. I'm sorry for my little rant but I hope you enjoy the story and let me know what you think of it :)**

**P.S. The story will be told from both Katniss and Peeta's POV's and I will also include dates for each chapter so you can get a better feel of how much time is passing. So please review, favourite and share this story!**

* * *

**Katniss POV – Monday 3****rd**** January**

I can't believe how fast winter break went by, only one semester left of being a junior! It felt like only yesterday I started high school, I was so eager to get to high school when I became a freshman but now that excitement has turned into boredom and dread in the past years but hopefully this year is going to be better. Even though I met Leon Cronin, who has been a really great boyfriend, it wasn't what I would call a memorable year. I definitely haven't missed these early mornings but homework and assignments would have been the worst part about school. Although as much as I hate the work I love school in a way, I get to see my friends' each day. More like my one and only friend who is also my best friend, Madge Undersee, we have some of the best times at school together.

"Katniss are you up? You should be leaving for school soon." My mom says poking her head into my room.

"Yes, just getting ready now." I yawn back to her.

As I get up I make my way over to my wardrobe and pick out an outfit to wear today and since I'm not very fashion savvy I pick out the first thing I see, a shirt with my favourite leather jacket and some skinny jeans; simple, just how I like it. I then pack my bag full of the books that I need for my classes, pack my lunch then I'm out the door off to school. Luckily for me, the high school is just a couple of blocks from my house so I can walk there, but unfortunately for my sister Primrose, she has to catch the bus to her school. As I start to walk towards the school I kind of feel excited. I will get to see Leon and Madge more and maybe this could be my year to have some fun. As I am quite shy, I don't get invited to all the cool parties. But who would want to go to those stupid parties anyway, it's just full of people getting drunk and making fools of themselves, but I would like to say I have at least gone to one high school party and I only have one and a half years of school left and I want to make the most of it. As I reach the school, I see Madge waiting for me by her car in the parking lot.

"Hey Katniss, how was your break?" She says pulling me into a hug.

"It was good, It would have been great if it lasted longer but I missed seeing you everyday."

"Same here! So how was spending some quality time alone with Leon?

"Well the plans changed."

"What happened? You two were finally going to hang out at his house while his parents were away."

"I chickened out, but don't tell him that."

"Katniss you two have been dating for… how long now?"

"Five and a half months."

"Don't you want to take it any further than just kissing?"

"I really don't know I'll give it a little more time."

"Well I say wait as long as you want but if you leave him hanging too long the rope might break, if you know what I mean."

"Yeah I know I just don't feel ready. So how were your holidays?"

"I met someone."

"You did! When we only just talked about a week ago you said you haven't met any guys yet!"

"I know we just met all of a sudden and clicked and speak of the devil here he comes right now."

"Who? Wade? Fergus? … Gale?" I say as she nods her head. "Gale Hawthorne!? Why didn't you tell me straight away?" I say as I look over to Gale who is walking towards us and oh no Peeta Mellark is right beside him.

"Well I wanted to tell you today, but I'll tell you about it later, shhh he's getting closer… hey guys how was your break?"

"It was adventurous." Gale says giving Madge a smirk, I can tell something has happened between them.

"Yeah it was fun not as good as what spring break is going to be like." Says Peeta.

"Yeah I bet you two are excited to be finishing school soon, spring break is going to be crazy." Madge says as Peeta gains eye contact with me but I look down from his gaze at the ground, it still hurts me every time I see him.

"Yeah we're both looking forward to it." Peeta says.

I used to think of Peeta Mellark as one of my closest friends, besides my best friend Madge Undersee. But ever since the middle of 10th grade Peeta and I haven't really said one word to each other. I remember the first time we met. It was my first day of high school and since he was a year older than me, he was assigned to show me and some other new students around the school. We got to know each other really well and we instantly became friends. But soon I started to look at him as more than a friend, I remember I had the biggest crush on him. But that's also when he joined the football team and became a heartthrob to the school, just like Gale so Peeta never showed any interest in me, it was always the more popular girls who caught his attention. Especially when he broke up our friendship that was the worst.

I remember that day at school it was particularly bad for me to begin with. I forgot to study for an exam and I was sure I was going to fail and my hair got caught on fire in science, which wasn't a good look for the rest of the day. During lunchtime I was sitting down with Madge like we usually do and I notice Peeta's new girlfriend coming over to me as he had moved to the table where all the popular people of the school sat. She asked if she could talk to me alone and I agreed not knowing what was going to come out of her mouth.

* * *

_-Flashback- _

"_Look whatever your name is Peeta wants you out of his life, he used the words annoying and weird to describe you."_

"_What? Peeta would never say anything like that I don't believe you."_

"_Oh really well he told me to come over here and tell you because he is bad with confrontation."_

"_But I'm his friend he wouldn't get some skank to do the dirty work for him."_

"_Excuse me miss no fashion sense I am not a skank. But go ask him for yourself."_

"_Fine I will."_

"_Peeta can I talk to you for a second?" Katniss says as she reaches the table he is sitting at and they walk over to the corner of the room with Norah following behind._

"_So I broke the news to her baby and she's pretty upset about it." She says butting in before Katniss can talk._

"_Yeah, and why wouldn't you come and tell me yourself?"_

"_Look Katniss, I'm sorry you know why I didn't tell you myself and I didn't know how to say it and Norah offered for me."_

"_Okay I understand, just don't ever talk to me again okay?"_

"_So just a little thing like this means we can't be friends anymore?"_

"_No Peeta. I just don't think it will be the same again." Katniss says as she walks out of the cafeteria not bothering to hear what Peeta has to say._

_-End Flashback-_

* * *

But it didn't bother me once I found Leon. At first we were friends when were partners for a school science project but he finally picked up enough courage to tell me his feelings for me about 5 months ago and we have been dating ever since.

As the bell rings Madge and I make our way to our first class, Social Studies. Madge and I sit down at desks next to each other then notice the Gale and Peeta walking into the class as well. Aren't they seniors?

"Now today class I bet you are wondering why the seniors are joining us today in class. This is because today we are going to start our new assessment which is mandatory for both grades to complete." Says Mr Rankine making everyone sigh loudly especially me. "And since this is the first year of the program and the seniors will be graduating in the coming months, they will complete the assessment with us, but don't worry this is not a difficult task, all it involves is talking to someone on a chat site like a pen pal, as well as writing a 2 page essay on how we rely on modern technology and the rising popularity of using social media to communicate with others while including a little bit of what you have learnt about your pen pal." He says making everyone sigh again. "Now you have until the 25th of January to get to know your partner, start on your essay and finish it by the due date because this is going to count towards 50% of your grade and it is very easy to pass so I don't want any fails."

"Who are we going to be paired up with?" Peeta asks the teacher.

"Each one of you will be paired up with someone from another school, we have paired up with a number of schools in different states for this, so it will be someone you don't know."

"Can we tell the people our names so we can add them on Facebook if they are hot?" Says one of those slutty girls, Irena Lockhearst. I swear she has sex with any guy in the school who she finds hot; of coarse she would be interested in finding some new fresh meat.

"No you must not tell people your names, you must not meet them, you cannot ask or tell them where you live or go to school, and you must sign a form for the program that you will obey these rules just for privacy reasons but at the end of this assignment you will be told who you were paired to once this is over, but you can add them on the Facebook and meet up with them after this if you like."

"Sir it's Facebook not the Facebook." Irena blurts out.

"Okay well, lets get you paired up with your partners and assign you all a school laptop."

"Sir can we take the computers home?" Asks Gale.

"No they must stay in this classroom." He says looking at the class.

As we each are handed a piece of paper with our user number and our partners user number along with the agreement form I log onto the computer and immediately go on the site to chat with my pen pal. I put in my user code and I then type in the user code of my partner to become friends with them and they instantly accept.

* * *

_**You: Hey**_

_Partner: Hi_

_**You: Male or Female?**_

_Partner: Male what about you?_

_**You: Female.**_

_Partner: Cool, so since we have to get to know each other what are your hobbies? ._

_**You: Well I don't really have many hobbies, I enjoy hanging out with my friends, I enjoy sports, keeping active and I love spending time with my family because you never know when it could be your last minute with them. What about you? What are your hobbies?**_

_Partner: Well, I love football; but what guy doesn't, I enjoy my friends company, and surprisingly enough I love to bake and paint, but keep that on the down low I haven't told anybody._

_**You: Who am I going to tell? I don't even know your name, but you can trust me I keep my mouth shut. Why haven't you told anybody you bake? **_

_Partner: Well I know my teammates on the football team would think I was a wimp and I bet my other friends would too._

_**You: You shouldn't be worried about that! If people can't accept you for who you are you shouldn't be friends with them.**_

_Partner: I know but my whole life is about football and I don't want to ruin it, anyway how about we change the conversation?_

_**You: All right, I'm just curious but why didn't you say anything about your family before?**_

_Partner: I don't spend that much time with my family as we don't really get along, I wish we did though, like a normal family._

_**You: Oh I'm sorry to hear that maybe you should talk to them about it. **_

_Partner: Yeah, maybe I should, but I doubt it will help…_

_**You: Well I'm always here if you need to talk. You know when you first said that you played football my immediate thought was 'oh great I've been paired with some meat head', but your not, it's good. All of the guys at my school who play football are like that; it's ridiculous. All they care about is keeping in shape and hot girls to have sex with.**_

_Partner: Same here, most of the guys on my football team are like that but not me, I hit the gym now and again but I'm not one of those guys who are in there 24/7 and I've had girlfriends but… do you promise to keep another secret?_

_**You: Yeah of coarse.**_

_Partner: Well I'm a virgin and I want to find the right girl to loose it too, but I just can't. I feel that virginity isn't something you should waste on just anybody. I know it sounds cheesy but I at least want my first time to be special and someone I love._

_**You: Well we are in the same boat there, I'm a virgin too and I'm waiting for the right guy even though I have the right boyfriend I don't know if he is right for me.**_

_Partner: You know guys really respect when girls are virgins because it shows they also have respect for themselves._

_**You: Well I guess it shows you have respect for yourself too, I don't know many guys who are still virgins. Well I don't know many guys full stop.**_

_Partner: And still a senior._

_**You: Wow you must be waiting for the right person, I'm glad your doing that.**_

_Partner: Thanks, well I better be going the bell at my school is going to ring soon._

_**You: All right, talk to you again another time?**_

_Partner: How about tonight?_

_**You: Perfect, see you then **_

_Partner: Awesome, bye_

* * *

Wow he seems really nice; maybe even after this pen pals thing we can get to know each other more. Even though I hardly know him he seems really nice and genuine, but he probably lives on the other side of the county for all I know. As the bell rings I log out of the computer and walk with Madge to our next class together. Once it is lunchtime I remember I promised Leon I would watch his practise game for basketball when we talked on the phone last night so I make my way over to the gym where he is playing. I walk over to the bleachers and get a good spot where I can see him running around, I spot him in the middle of the players and he notices me, waves and blows me a kiss and feeling slightly awkward I blow him one back. Once the game finishes I walk down towards him as he starts walking towards me.

"Hey sexy." He says wrapping his arm around my waist pulling me into his chest and planting a hard but romantic kiss on my lips, oh and did I forget the butt grab?

"Leon!" I say after pulling away from the kiss and smacking his hand away from my butt.

"You know it's hard for me to keep my hands off you when you tempt me by wearing clothes like that!"

"Plain jeans and a boring old t-shirt?"

"Exactly, you look sexy in everything, but that's not why I think your sexy I'm attracted to you, just everything about you. Anyway, how has your day been?"

"Fine so far, how about you?"

"Better now that I'm with you." He says planting another kiss on me. "Come with me I want to show you something." He says grabbing my hand and pulling me with him.

"Where are we going?"

"You will have to wait and see."

"You know I hate waiting" I say as he leads me underneath the bleachers. I start to think if he has set something up possibly romantic down here.

"I though we could have a bit of 'fun' down here." He says emphasising on the 'fun' and I notice that he hasn't set anything up romantic; he just wants to have fun behind the bleachers. He pulls me closer towards him and squeezes my butt in his hands then starts making out with me. Does he think he is getting lucky here? As he starts kissing down my neck I start to think back of the conversation I had with my pen pal. It made me think about this whole sex thing. I should wait for the right time and if Leon doesn't like it well I can find someone else because right now I'm not feeling like he should be the one.

"Mmm Katniss, how about getting a little kinky?" He says as his hands trail up my sides under my shirt as he leans in for another kiss, this time a lot harder as if he can't control himself.

"Leon! You have got to be joking. I'm not doing anything here!" I say pushing him away from me.

"Wouldn't it be adventurous?" He says pulling off his shirt.

"Leon, I don't want to remember my first time being behind the bleachers."

"Well we can still have a bit of fun can't we?"

"Not here! What if we got caught?"

"That's the exciting part of it." He says as he pulls me against his body once again.

"No I'm not doing anything down here end of story." I say pushing him away from me and as I walk off in the other direction, but he grabs onto my hand and pulls me into a kiss.

"Look I'm sorry, it's just that we have been dating for ages now-"

"Five and a half months, which is still only the beginning of our relationship, why is it so important that we take such a big step?" I say crossing my arms.

"Okay, five months. I'm sorry if it feels like I'm pushing you into stuff but I just want to show how much I love you."

"I understand, but I'm just not ready, but I know I will be and if you really loved me could you wait until I'm ready."

"Of coarse I will wait for you, anything for you." He says as he gives me a soft kiss just as the bells rings and he heads off to the lockers while I walk to my next class. I know I really like Leon and I know he is a great guy for me, I just don't know if I'll ever be ready with him but how can I tell him without hurting his feelings?

* * *

**What did you think for the first chapter? I really hope you guys like it as much as I do :) The next chapter will be updated on the same day next week just so that I have time to make adjustments etc. **

**(P.S. not all of the chapters will be this long I just wanted a good introduction to the story, oh and if you are wondering throughout the story where the characters names come from I googled 'Hunger Games Name Generator' and used the one by Vulture.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it as much as you enjoyed the first one :) **

**Keep the reviews and favourites coming!**

**P.S When I was making this story I got a little confused with American school dates etc and didn't realise until now that I made Katniss and Peeta only stop talking to each other only about a month ago so I have changed it to the winter formal the previous year. I just wanted to clarify so people don't get confused :)**

* * *

**Peeta POV - Monday 3rd January**

As I walk over to my usual lunch table, I dread the moment I get there to sit down. Although my group of friends are great fun and hanging out with them can be great, I hate their attitude and behaviour. They love sleeping around, focusing solely on looks, bullying and drinking every weekend; it's just not for me. But even though I hang around with these people I have promised myself to never be like that. But the thing is no one at school knows I'm still a virgin I have kept that to myself besides my best friend Gale, my girlfriend Trixie and the girl I told online, but she doesn't even know who I am and I don't know who she is. At least she wouldn't judge me like my friends would if I told them I'm still a virgin and that's basically the reason I keep it to myself, to avoid the brutal humiliation I would get for it.

During lunch I listen to the same conversation my friends have everyday with each other about the party they were recently at about how much they drank, how they got so wasted they didn't remember anything the next day and how many girls they screwed. I can tell that Gale belongs with these people, he's nearly at every party and has girls lining up to get in his pants, whereas I just come along because my friends are there. I remember years ago when we first started here we were all so innocent. Gale and I were friends with Katniss, Madge and a few others but Katniss and I were the closest out of everyone.

Just then I see Katniss enter the lunchroom in the distance with her jerk of a boyfriend. I don't know why Katniss would go for a guy like him. Maybe she doesn't know about him but everyone on the football team does because he's always chatting up with my teammates girlfriends. She doesn't deserve that, she deserves someone who would care for her and love her which I thought was going to be me until the day she didn't want us to be friends anymore.

* * *

_-Flashback-_

"_So I'm guessing Norah broke the news to you?"_

"_Yeah, but why wouldn't you come and tell me yourself?"_

"_Look Katniss, I'm sorry you know why I didn't tell you myself and I didn't know how to say it and Norah offered for me."_

"_I understand, just don't ever talk to me again okay?"_

"_So just a little thing like this means we can't be friends anymore?"_

"_No Peeta. I just don't think it will be the same again." Katniss says as she walks out of the cafeteria._

"_I wish it didn't have to end like that baby, but I really wanted us to go to the winter formal together"_

"_I know so do I, I just wish I didn't realise it would hurt her feelings that much, I mean it was just a dance and she wasn't really into that kind of stuff, maybe I should go talk to her?" Peeta says as she starts walking off in the direction that Katniss went._

"_No Peeta wait, I need to talk to you about the formal you can talk to her later can't you?"_

"_But -"_

"_No but's come with me."_

_-End Flashback-_

* * *

Looking back I just wish I took her to the winter formal a couple of years ago. I miss having her as a friend because we never really talked again after that. I didn't really want to go with Norah, but she just kept nagging about it all the time and even though we had planned to go together I thought it wouldn't really matter to Katniss but it obviously did. I always saw her as a carefree girl. One who didn't care about the status quo of the school, she did her own thing. I guess that's what attracted her to me in the first place.

Now I'm dating someone new and I really think she is the one for me. Trixie is nothing like I expected. I thought she would be like every other girl in this school who focuses on being popular but she not, she so relaxed and great to talk to and that's what I love about her. Even though we haven't had sex yet I feel like we share something special with each other and we want that moment to be special for us as she is a virgin also.

Later that night I jump on the computer straight away to talk to my Pen Pal. I see that she is online and we start speaking immediately.

* * *

_**You: Hey, what's up Pen Pal?**_

_Partner: Hey! Nothing much, just bored, you?_

_**You: Bored too, but now I have you to talk to **_

_Partner: I'm glad I have you to talk to too, so what have you been up to today?_

_**You: Just had a football game, procrastinating an assignment, you?**_

_Partner: Just school, homework that sort of crap. How about you tell me about your life?_

_**You: Well at the moment I have a girlfriend and she's the best. I really think she is the one for me. I know I might be too young to think it, but I really feel it. I'm graduating this year as you know so I hope to go to The Culinary Institution in Florida and pursue my love of baking there, but I don't know how to break it to my parents yet that I'm not going to Stanford to pursue their dream of me studying there and playing football.**_

_Partner: Wow that's pretty hard that they can't let you live out your own dream._

_**You: Yeah it sucks but I'm not going to purse it just to make them happy I'm going to do what makes me happy. How about you tell me a little bit about your life?**_

_Partner: Well my dad died when I was young so now I just live with my mom and sister._

_**You: Oh I'm sorry to hear that.**_

_Partner: Yeah he was a great guy. I also love sports and being out of the house but I'm not sure what I want to study in the future but I know I want to go to college and also my favourite colour is green._

_**You: You know we have quite a few things in common. Hopefully well get to know each other well and maybe even continue talking after our assignment is over.**_

_Partner: Yeah I would like that. So what's it like at your school?_

_**You: Well I haven't been to any other high schools to compare but I think it's a pretty average, normal school but a lot of them are party animals.**_

_Partner: Are you one of them?_

_**You: No, well I go sometimes. I'm not your typical crazy teenager at a party. I don't drink.**_

_Partner: Of wow I wouldn't think anyone would actually admit to that, just because most guys drink to make themselves look cool and tough but I like you pen pal _

_**You: I'm glad :). I don't want to be like them even though I am in what people would say the 'popular crowd'. But what about you, what's it like at your school?**_

_Partner: Well I don't think I would qualify for the 'popular crowd', I kind of keep to myself with my close friend. And my school is just like a typical school as well; I can't wait to get away from some of the people though._

_**You: Really? Do you have some enemies?**_

_Partner: Well I wouldn't call them enemies, some people I just don't get along with, like this guy who I used to be really close with, we were such good friends until he ditched me for his girlfriend, he's such a jerk!_

_**You: Oh I'm sorry to hear that, do you mind me asking what happened between you two? For the assignment?**_

_Partner: Yeah I don't mind talking about it, well he got his girlfriend at the time to give me the news that he didn't want anything to do with me anymore, for no reason at all which really hurt my feelings and when I confronted him about it, he turned out to be a real douchebag and I've just always despised him since that day._

_**You: That's horrible! Why would he do that!**_

_Partner: I wish I knew, but it doesn't matter he will be out of my hair soon, it's his last semester at high school and I won't have to see him again for the rest of my life!_

_**You: Well that might be for the better, he sounds like a jerk. He's the kind of guy who give us nice guys a bad name!**_

_Partner: I agree, well I'm glad I am paired up with a nice guy _

_**You: I'm glad I'm paired up with a nice girl **_

_Partner: But unfortunately I have to go now, need some sleep._

_**You: Okay well I'll talk to you soon, night!**_

_Partner: Goodnight!_

Even though I've only spoken to her a couple of times I already feel like I know this girl. And I know this is only over the Internet but it feels like we already have a connection with each other. I would love to hear her voice; I wonder what she looks like? Wait, why am I even thinking about this she probably lives over the other side of the country for all I know and I have a girlfriend, that I love and want to spend the rest of my life with not with some girl I just met!

* * *

**As last time the next chapter will be updated on the same day next week just so that I have time to make adjustments etc. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**New chapter! As always hope you guys enjoy it :) **

**I'm also really thankful for the reviews I have received so far, ****thank you to those people!**

* * *

**Katniss POV - Friday 21****st**** January**

"He just keeps pressuring me for sex! Why does it have to be all about sex to him? I bet he is expecting it for our 6th month anniversary." I say to Madge as we both look out from the bleachers at Leon playing basketball. "Why can't I just do it already. Why can't I just get it over with?"

"Well your heart must be telling you something."

"Yeah I guess so. Every time he brings it up though I get shivers down my spine and my heart tells me not to do it."

"Maybe you two just aren't suited for each other. Would you ever think about ending it?"

"I really don't know. I think I need to talk to him about all of this and how I feel. I can't just shut him out. I need to be honest."

"I think that's a good idea to have a deep conversation to him about it."

"But what if he just takes it as nonsense. He will probably come back with a comment like 'your virginity is nothing. It's something you're going to lose so why not just lose it now?' How can I make him understand that it's not just nothing and it's my choice?"

"Well I guess that's just something that you will have to explain to him. So have you planned anything special for the anniversary?"

"Well I got him NBA tickets."

"Really? I'm sure he will enjoy them but why are your spending money on him if you don't even want to be with him?"

"I kind of felt guilty I haven't been dedicated to being with him and he is my friend I wanted to do something nice to thank him."

"Oh ok that makes sense, you are really thoughtful Katniss."

"Thank you but how about we talk about something else, how's your Pen Pal going?"

"So great! He is so sweet and we talk for hours." She says as her eyes light up with excitement.

"What kind of stuff do you guys talk about?"

"Oh everything but we flirt a lot. He asks what I'm wearing and I ask him, you know that kind of stuff. Every time I see he is online I always get really excited."

"I can tell by the way you talk about him it's so cute, maybe if he lives close you guys can get together after this?"

"I hope we do! What about your pen pal, what's he like?"

"Well I bet he is a real gentleman, we don't talk for hours like you do but in the conversations we do have we get to know more about each other, I wish I could meet him!"

"That's so good at least we aren't paired with douchebags, it's so hard to find a nice decent guy these days."

"I agree, but isn't it funny that we are both paired up with nice guys. What if the guys at our school were just hiding behind their douchebag exterior?"

"Well then maybe Leon has the potential to not be a douche."

"I hope so."

"Well I hope you two work things out and I'm sorry but I have to leave I've got to get to class early, tell me if anything happens with Leon in class."

"Okay bye." I say as she hugs me and walks off.

As soon as she leaves I see Leon walking up the bleachers towards me. I start to feel my palms sweat. Why am I so nervous to see Leon? Is it because of the things I was just talking about to Madge?

"Hey babe, what's been happening?" Leon says as he sits down beside me and plants a small kiss on my lips.

"Oh Madge and I were just talking about our Pen Pals."

"Pen Pals?"

"For Social Studies everyone in the class is paired up with a random person from another school across the country and we talk online."

"I hope it's not a guy you're talking to. You're all mine." He says wrapping his arm around my waist, pulling me closer towards him.

"Well unfortunately it is a guy, but you don't need to worry he probably lives on the other side of the country."

"Well if he comes anywhere near my girl I'll put him in his place." He says in his tough and cocky voice.

"There's no need for that because I would never betray you and I hope you wouldn't too?"

"Of course not babe, here I have something for you. Happy 6th month anniversary." He says as he pulls out a box that looks a lot like a jewellery box from his backpack.

"Jewellery?" I say with surprise.

"Ah not quite, I just needed a box to put the presents in, have a look." He says as I open the box to revel pieces of paper. "They're coupons for you to exchange whenever you want. Ones for a dinner paid for by me and the other is for a massage that you might want to use tonight?"

"Oh thank you Leon, but what do you mean by tonight?" I say with a smile on my face not wanting to look disappointed, but I know it's the thought that counts and I am thankful for what he has done.

"Well I thought that maybe you could exchange the dinner for tonight and then after we are done I was planning on taking you to this party afterwards and have a bit of fun there, if you know what I mean, and you might want the massage."

Grr why does he have to bring sex up when he was being so sweet? He probably thinks he's setting up the mood, but for me the mood has just left. Maybe this is a good time to tell him everything but then I don't want to ruin tonight for us since I guess we will be going out for dinner. I just don't understand how he thinks going to a party and fooling around is romantic.

"Look we will have to wait and see, a party isn't the ideal place to do that sort of stuff maybe somewhere more private and another day. I still don't feel ready yet."

"You know that we were meant for each other Katniss and don't you think right now is the perfect time to take it further, it's our 6th month anniversary!" He says with excitement trying to make me happy for what could come.

"Well I'm not saying yes, but I want to wait and see how it is tonight. I think I want to just not yet."

"Alright just remember that you have that coupon and whenever you want to use it just let me know." He says as he leans in, cups my face with his hand and gives me a long kiss sending those shivers down my spine again.

"Well I know six months isn't very long to be dating, but I wanted to get you a gift too and hopefully you will really enjoy it." I say as I hand him an envelope.

"Wow Katniss! NBA tickets!" He says right before giving me another long kiss, oh and don't forget the tongue! "I feel guilty now for not giving you much." He says pulling away looking disappointed.

"Leon I love your gift, it's the thought that counts. Well I should be going to class but I'll see you later."

"Pick you up at your place at 7?"

After saying our goodbyes Leon and I walk off to our classes. It's time for social studies and my mind only runs to one thing, having to be in close contact with Peeta. Yes I don't have to talk to him but I just wish I didn't have to share a small room with him. It just reminds me of what happened and those emotions just come back to haunt me. Sadness, anger, hurt and loss. As I get to the classroom I find no one there, which is odd because I usually get there slightly late. Have they moved classrooms? As I am about to walk to the office I see Peeta walk right around the corner towards me.

"Hey, Mr Rankine just told me to come down here to put this note on the door that we have switched classes for the day." He says with a smile on his face, which I just want to slap off.

"Well where is it?" I say with an angry tone making his smile go away.

"Just in the library." He says as I start to walk off. "Katniss look we have stopped talking for long enough, can't you forgive me?" He says walking up beside me.

"You think it's just that easy do you?"

"Well yeah, why can't it be?"

"Because you really hurt me and it's best that we aren't friends. I thought you would have gotten that through your head by now."

"Yeah I kind of figured, but we were such good friends."

"I don't want to talk about this right now."

"You want to talk about this at a better time?"

"Yeah how about never."

"Fine, you can't say I tried Katniss." He says walking off in a huff in the other direction.

Who does he think he is, acting all sweet and innocent? He thinks we can just magically be friends again after what he did to me. Well that will not happen. I wouldn't want those feelings to come back for him and then be crushed again. Just thinking about it makes me want to go back to the good old days. Maybe if I had told him how I felt things might have changed? Well if I had done that I would have gotten crushed anyway, I've seen his true colours so I'm not going back, I won't go back!

Once I reach the library everyone is there so I take my seat and seconds later Peeta walks in the door and makes eye contact with me. It almost looks like he is upset, I know we just had that argument but I doubt it was because of that. He probably has some girl problems. So the rest of the day goes by pretty slow and although I'm over it I don't want the day to end. I'm kind of dreading tonight; I just want it to be over and done with already. Why can't I just be a normal girlfriend and look forward to our date together? I feel like a burden to Leon. He has this girlfriend who isn't ready to be with him, I'm holding him back from being happier with someone else. It just doesn't feel right when I picture us together or doing 'stuff'. Would it be bad to picture someone else?

* * *

**Are you liking the story so far? Have you got any suggestions, let me know! **

**Next chapter will be up same day next week :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**So I just want to thank the people who have reviewed my story so far, thank you! **

**Here is the next chapter and I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

**Peeta POV - Friday 21st January**

28, 29 and 30, that was a good training session if I must say so. Most days after school I like to workout on the field and track, mainly just so I don't have to be at home but it's also a time for me to think. It's like therapy to me. I guess home life isn't what it was like before, well when I was younger. My mom is constantly stressed from work so she's always yelling at either my dad, my brothers or me which makes none of us want to be home when she's around; I hate it. I wish we could be a normal family, one who spends time with each other and enjoys it. But I don't think it will ever change from the way it is, I just can't wait until the day when I leave for college and then I won't have to deal with the arguments anymore.

After my workout, I like to have a shower to feel refreshed, so I head to the locker room. As soon as I enter I hear a kissing noise coming from the other side of the room. Not wanting to hear what could be coming next I walk over to the noise to tell them to go somewhere else but as I reach around the corner I freeze right in front of the people in utter shock. It's Trixie with a football player from another school, Crucis Naysmith and boy do I know him well. He's probably the biggest player that goes to his school, and he's all over my girlfriend!

"What the fuck!" I yell making them both look at me. "Get the fuck off her!" I say as I walk over to them and push Crucis away from Trixie. "What are you doing Trixie! Why are you hooking up with him?"

"Peeta I'm so sorry I didn't mean to hurt you."

"More like you are sorry you got caught! You obviously did mean to hurt me because you know what you're doing and you know this is cheating!"

"Hey leave her alone man!" Crucis says pulling on my arm to make me face him.

"No how about you leave her alone and don't touch me!" I say yelling at his face.

"You know what, I really thought you were the girl for me Trixie, but I can see now you're just like all the other girls. Cheating is crossing the line for me so we are done!"

"But Peeta can't we talk about this, I didn't mean for this to happen it only happened this one time and I love you, I really do!"

"Don't even think for one second that I would take you back! We're done, for good!" I say as I head for the exit.

Why me, why does everything bad always happen to me? I thought she really was the one for me, but she just goes behind my back and does that. It's not fair, when will things start to finally turn out good for me? I can feel the adrenalin pulsing through me and I just need to let out my anger, I could have easily punched Crucis right in the face, but I wanted to be the bigger man and I'll only punch someone if they deserve it or punch me first. Grr I just can't stand it! Maybe I need to get some professional advice; I'm just not feeling like the same person I used to be.

"Peeta, wait!" I hear Trixie yell behind me as she runs towards me.

"Trixie, I really can't face you right now." I say as I keep walking forward.

"I just want to explain." She says grabbing a hold of my arm to turn me around but I look away, I can't look at her face.

"Hurry up then, explain."

"I'm so sorry you had to see that Peeta, I didn't know what I was doing and I didn't tell you this but me and that guy have a past together. We were in a long term relationship and it has been on and off ever since."

"So you just decide to date me and hurt me in the process, next thing you tell me will probably be you lying about being a virgin." I say as I look at her but she looks away with a guilty expression on her face. "You aren't a virgin are you?"

"No but-"

"Why did you need to lie about that? It's like this whole relationship is full of lies and I don't think it could ever be the same and I don't want that. Please don't come looking for me to try and get back together because it's not going to work." I say brushing her hands off my arm and walking away not looking back.

As I get home I sneak in through the front door so my mom doesn't hear that I've arrived home. Not that she cares she will just yell at me because I haven't done my chores or she will just make up something on the spot to get her stress out. Walking to my room all I think about is talking to my Pen Pal and how I can just unwind when I talk to her.

* * *

_**You: Yay you're on!**_

_Partner: Yes I am, what's up?_

_**You: Well I think I just had the worst day of my life and I would love to just talk to someone.**_

_Partner: Oh no what happened?_

_**You: I caught my girlfriend cheating on me. To be honest I kind of feel worthless.**_

_Partner: Aw I wish I could just give you a big hug! You know I've only been talking to you for a couple of days and I already know you're not worthless, especially not to me! You know what, your girlfriend doesn't deserve you anyway._

_**You: Thanks I think a hug would be really good right now. I really thought I was going to be with her forever, but I guess forever is non-existent in my relationship vocabulary.**_

_Partner: You know you will find someone so much better and I guarantee she will love you forever! We are young and we have the rest of our lives to find love._

_**You: I hope so, I'll keep searching for her, but anyway how's your day been?**_

_Partner: Alright I guess it was my 6__th__ month anniversary with my boyfriend today._

_**You: Congrats! And why was it just alright?**_

_Partner: Well he just keeps bringing up sex and I'm kind of sick of it._

_**You: Are you going to talk to him about it?**_

_Partner: Yeah I was planning on it, I was thinking tonight, but I didn't want to ruin our dinner, which he surprised me with today._

_**You: Well at least he was thinking of you and didn't forget about your anniversary like some guys do.**_

_Partner: Yeah that's true and he's picking me up very soon so guess I should get ready. I'll talk to you tomorrow?_

_**You: Aw I wish we could talk for longer but I understand. Yeah same time?**_

_Partner: Sounds good, bye!_

_**You: Cya!**_

* * *

As I type the last word to her I wish the conversation could have lasted longer but I know I will talk to her tomorrow. Suddenly I get a call from a private number, should I pick up?

"Hello?" I say slowly.

"Hey Peeta, come down to Barron Perthshire's party! It's going off!"

"Is this you Gale?"

"Yeah it's me idiot who else would it be?"

"It's just that your number was on private."

"Oh yeah we were prank calling people. So are you going to come?"

"Yeah maybe, I'm just feeling a bit down right now."

"What happened?"

"I found Trixie cheating on me."

"What the hell! You two were so into each other."

"Yeah well I guess she wasn't really into me."

"Well it's your lucky day sunny boy! There so many good looking girls here and I'm going to make it my mission to find you a rebound girl."

"What? No! Gale look I'm not in the mood to be with someone else right now, I'm still getting over the fact that me and Trixie aren't together anymore."

"Just getting to know her won't hurt you, if anything it will be great for you. It will stop you thinking about Trixie."

"I guess but I'll have to think about it. I'll be there in about half and hour if I come okay?"

"Awesome, get here ASAP!" He says hanging up the phone.

Honestly I really can't be bothered going, but it could let me unwind a little, I know I need it and it could be fun just to hang out and have a good time. But I don't know about the rebound I'm not into that kind of thing maybe well just talk and get to know each other you never know it could turn out to be more than just a hook up at a party. After contemplating it some more I decide to go to the party so I get myself ready and sneak out of the house to make sure my mom isn't on my case the next morning, she won't even know I'm gone.

Since Barron's house is only a few blocks away I decide to walk to make sure my parents won't think their car has been stolen or something and I don't mind the walk either, it's very calming at night. As soon as I get to the party I can already establish that this is probably the party of the year. Cars are everywhere and so are people I wouldn't be surprised if the party will be broken up soon by the cops. As I enter there is a huge swarm of people inside, but I still notice Gale in the lounge playing beer pong.

"Woo hoo, come on Barron, chug that beer. Oh Peeta you came!" He says walking over to me and pats me on the back.

"Yeah, thought I needed to unwind and tonight I think I'm going to drink."

"Alright well let's go get a beer I need to refill." Gale says as we make our way over to the keg. "So Peeta you reckon you're up for a rebound girl?"

"I don't know Gale maybe another night?" I say pouring myself a beer but I feel a little uneasy about my decision to drink tonight, I hope I wont regret this.

"No tonight's the perfect night. Come on I have the perfect girl for you, just talk to her for a little while ok?" He says as he takes me over to a girl who is incredibly beautiful. "Thalia meet Peeta, Peeta this is Thalia."

"Hey Thalia." I say holding out my hand for her to shake, but instead I grab her hand and hold it up for me to plant a kiss on making her blush and smile.

Throughout the night Thalia and I get to know each other really well. I start falling into my comfort zone and let loose as I drink more and more which probably isn't a good idea but I'm having fun and just for one-night I want to be free from all the worries and actually have fun for once. Maybe I should do this more often? I've made so many new friends and my time with Thalia has also stepped up another level as for the past hour we have been flirting with each other nonstop. After another hour or so she tells me she wants to show me something and pulls me upstairs, but I know what that could mean and for a second I don't even think about what this may lead to. I'm in the moment and all I think about is having fun.

* * *

**What do you think happened upstairs? You will have to keep reading to find out :O**

**Next chapter will be up same day next week :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry this chapter is short I promise the next one will be longer, but I hope you guys like it! And thank you to the people who have been reading, reviewing & favouriting!**

**NOTE: The events in this chapter happen after Peeta and Thalia go upstairs and she has now left the party.**

* * *

**Katniss POV - Friday 21st January**

*Doorbell Rings*

"Prim can you get that, I just need to finish getting ready."

"Is it your booyyfriendd?"

"Yes it is so please get it before he thinks I'm ignoring the doorbell ringing." I say to her so she walks towards the front door. I can hear them both talking as Prim follows Leon on his walk towards my room.

"Well don't you look beautiful tonight?" He says leaning against my bedroom door.

"Your such a sweet talker."

"You love it though don't you?"

"Maybe." I say as he walks over to me and pulls me against him and leans in for a romantic kiss.

"So where are you taking me for dinner?" I say to Leon as we make our way downstairs and get into his car.

"It's a surprise."

"Come on what if I don't like it." I say as we take off down the road.

"I know you will."

When we get to the restaurant I can tell from the outside that he has picked Mexican as our choice of cuisine. Although I don't really like spicy food I'm willing to give it a go. As the night goes on I realise that the date has turned out better than I expected. We talked and laughed and of coarse ate the whole time we were there which was great and he didn't even bring anything up about sex. Maybe tonight would be a good night to have some fun. As we finish up our meals we decide to go to the party Leon was talking about to let loose for the rest of the night. When we arrive I can tell that most of the school and also people from other schools are already here and I wouldn't be surprised if they are all drunk by now as it is quite late at night. Walking in the door of the house the smell of alcohol overwhelms my sense of smell and I was right, most people here are either drunk or tipsy.

"Hey babe I'm going to go find my friends, do you want to come hang out with us?"

"Do you mind if I go and see if any of my friends are here?"

"No go ahead, I'll come find you soon then." He says as he gives me a kiss on the lips then goes off to find his friends.

"Who is r-ready tooo partayyy!" Someone yells out to the huge crowd in the living room. I then notice who it is. It's Peeta and he's clearly drunk as he's standing on the coffee table with a drink in his hand that he is spilling everywhere. I've never seen him like this before… ever.

"Peeta how much have you had to drink?" I say as I walk over to him.

"Hey Katniss! I don't even know, probably a lot!" He says drinking the rest of the beer in his cup as he jumps down from the table staggering slightly.

"I thought you didn't drink?"

"Well given the circumstances I think I have the right to drink tonight, who's with me! Let's party!" He slurs as the crowded house yells along with him and he takes in a big chug of his beer. "Why are you even talking to me Katniss, thought you hated me?"

"I do hate you. I just know you, well used to know you and you were against drinking."

"Yeah and now I know the greatness of what I was missing out on! Would you get me another?" He says handing me his cup.

"I think you need to go home Peeta." I say as my instincts kick in that makes me want to help out my old friend.

"No way! The night has only just started."

"Well I think it's time you went home." I say pulling him over to a couch were he sits down and I sit next to him.

"No, no I can't go home. They don't love me or care about me." He says, as the look on his face quickly turns from happy to sad.

"Of course they do, why would you say that?"

"Because I never do anything right."

"Do you know where any of your friends are, maybe they can take you home or back to their place?"

"I-I don't know."

"Look how about you come home with me, I'm sure your parents won't like it if you came home like this anyway."

"No I'll be fine, I'll find somewhere to stay." He says getting up from the couch but then falling to the floor.

"Peeta! Don't be ridiculous, come on lets go." I say helping him up from the floor and walking outside.

Even though I live relatively close to the party I don't think it will be possible for me to help Peeta carry himself all the way back to my house so I call a taxi. I know I could get Leon to take us but he probably won't like the thought of me taking another guy home or me wanting to help a guy, but it's nothing for him to worry about because technically he's not my friend I'm just doing something kind. As we wait for the taxi I text Leon that I had to leave urgently and immediately the taxi arrives and after a few minutes of driving we arrive at my house. Wanting to be extremely quiet I hold onto Peeta around his waist so he doesn't trip or fall on anything that could wake up my mom and sister. He's only slightly awake when we reach my room so I lie him down on the ground with a pillow and blanket while I go and get changed into pyjamas in the bathroom. But when I come back Peeta has disappeared. Luckily I look straight up from where I put him down and he's lying underneath the covers of my bed. I decide to leave him there to save the hassle of getting him to the ground again. As soon as my head reaches the pillow I am so close to falling asleep when I feel an arm wrap around my waist under the blankets. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

"Peeta what are you doing!" I yell as quietly as possible and pushing him off me.

"I've always wanted to be in this position so thought I might give it a go."

"Well I have a boyfriend and what do you mean ' I've always wanted to do this', I thought you hated me?"

"I've never hated you I thought you hated me, for not taking you to the winter formal."

"What? I don't care about the winter formal and you were the one who said you never want to talk to me again."

"Well I never said that, why would I? I've always had a crush on you." He says as he lies back down, closes his eyes and yawns at the same time.

"You have, for how long?"

"Ever since I saw you, and it's funny because I still do." He yawns one last time before he drifts into a deep sleep.

Why has he never told me this? Well I guess that's a stupid question to ask myself, I never told him about my feelings when we were friends. I wonder if he will remember telling me this in the morning. Could I ever feel the same way about him? I know I did once, but I don't know if it could be the same, I just don't think I have those same feelings for him like before. The long period of time we spent not talking to each other decreased my feelings for him. But after this night what if we become friends again and the feelings do come back, would I tell him? Because now I know that he feels the same way. Maybe there is a future for us? Wait, why am I even thinking about this? We only just got talking tonight and I'm already thinking about having a future with him! Am I mad?

* * *

**How do you think this could play out? Do you have any predictions or even ideas for future chapters? Although I have it packed down what will happen in the story I would love to hear your opinions! **

**Next chapter will be up same day next week :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry about this chapter being a day late. I tried to upload yesterday but Fan Fiction had an error with the manage stories section so I couldn't upload a new chapter but here it is, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Peeta POV - Saturday 22nd January**

"Time to wake up!" I hear a girl's voice yell into my ear.

"What? Who are you?" I say sitting up instantly but I throw my head back down instantly from the pain in my head, which reminds me of the alcohol filled night I had. "Arr my head."

"It's me, Prim don't you remember me when you used to come over?"

"Oh yeah I remember you, but I don't remember how I got here. Am I in your sister's room?"

"Yeah she's just in the shower, why are you in her bed? Are you two dating now?"

"Gosh no were just friends, well we probably aren't even friends, I have no idea why, how or when I got here but I must have somehow." I say to Prim just as Katniss walks into the room with only a towel around her.

"Prim what are you doing get out of here and please don't tell mom I have a guy in my room."

"What will I get out of keeping my mouth shut?"

"I'll give you two dollars."

"Ten."

"Five."

"Deal. See you later Peeta." She says skipping out of the room.

"Okay so what am I doing here?" I say confused.

"You don't remember anything from last night?" She says looking through her clothes drawer.

"Nope. The last thing I remember was arriving at Barron Perthshire's house party and a little bit after that. I don't understand how I got from there to here though."

"Well you were pretty drunk last night and I was at the party with Leon. I offered to take you home, but you were upset about the idea so I took you to my place instead. I know it's probably weird that we haven't talked in so long yet I take you back to my house, but I didn't want you to end up hurt somewhere."

"Well thanks for taking me in I hope I wasn't too much of a pain getting home and I hope Leon didn't mind."

"No it was pretty pain less and Leon doesn't know, I just know that he would take it the wrong way".

"Oh ok so umm do you want me to get out while you get changed?"

"Oh yes. I mean no, stay here I'll get changed in the bathroom if you want to stay in bed."

"No I better not. Do you want me to leave?"

"Well if you want you can get breakfast before you leave. My mom isn't home at the moment she's just gone out so you won't get caught out."

"Alright then and thanks again." I say as I get out of the bed and head into the kitchen. Grabbing out a bowl and cereal from the cupboard I sit down at the dining table when Katniss comes into the kitchen and grabs a bowl for herself. "You know I was just wondering, why was I sleeping in your bed? Did you put me in there? I'm just asking because I do sleepwalk and I'm sorry if I scared you when you woke up in the morning."

"No it was fine. I did put you on the ground to sleep, but when I went to get changed in the bathroom you put yourself in my bed and I didn't want to make hassle of it so I just left you there. How are you feeling by the way?"

"I have the most painful headache it's horrible."

"I'll be right back." She says as she runs off into another room but is back in a flash. "Here have some aspirin."

"Thank you!" I say throwing the pills straight into my mouth.

"That'll kick in soon enough, hopefully it will make you feel better. I'm not sure how much you had to drink but I could tell it was a lot."

"I guess I'm probably going to have to talk to Gale about what happened at the party, hopefully I didn't do anything I would regret."

"I'm sure you wouldn't have. I think you're too responsible to do anything you would regret."

"I hope so, but I better be going home before my parents find out I'm not home." I say finishing up my cereal and putting it in the sink.

"Alright well I would offer you a ride but my mom took the car out I hope you can get home okay?"

"Well I still only just live down the road like old times. I'll see you around school I guess."

"Oh ok yeah see you around." She says as I walk out of the door.

Walking home I think about everything that just happened. I slept in Katniss's bed, with her. That's something I thought would never happen. I wish I remembered last night; maybe I'll get flashbacks the more I try to remember. I also wonder what it was like at the party because how Katniss described it I must have been very, very drunk. Honestly I kind of don't want to remember what I got up to because I know it was probably bad and what if I had sex? Gale did say he was going to find a rebound girl for me when he called me last night before I went to the party. So much for saving yourself, well done Peeta. As I reach my house I can't wait to lie down and sleep this horrible headache off. I open the front door ever so quietly so I don't alarm anyone that I am only just getting home now, but just as I think I'm off the hook my mom just walks around the corner.

"Peeta where have you been? You haven't done any of your chores this morning." She says putting her hands on her hips.

"Oh I just had to meet up with a friend, I was going to do them as soon as I got home."

"Well I hope so because you can think again if you want me to do those chores for you, now get to it before I give you more of them to do."

"Ok I'll do them right now." I say walking towards my room, shutting the door behind me and falling onto my bed but as soon as I do my phone starts ringing.

"Hello, who is this?" I say to the private number.

"Oh crap I still have my phone on private sorry Peeta it's Gale."

"Hey Gale what's up?"

"Nothing much just wondering how you're going after last night, I must say you were a bit of a party animal."

"Oh no what did I do?"

"Well besides being the main event of the party you were popular with the ladies and you went upstairs with one too. Not sure what you two got up to but you may have lost your virginity."

"Well I don't remember it so it didn't happen."

"Who cares if you don't remember it, you still had sex!"

"You mean I may have had sex. I don't think I'll ever drink again."

"No you have to, last night was the best party because you were there. It was awesome!"

"I don't know I'll think about it, but I have to go my mom is nagging at me to do chores and you know what she's like when things don't go her way."

"Man you're so whipped."

"Well she's my mom and I guess I just have to put up with it."

"Well if you ever get really sick of her, my house is always open for you."

"Thanks Gale, I'll see you at school."

"See you later!" He says as we both hang up.

Later that night as soon as I lie down for a little rest I hear a notification alarm go off from my computer… it's my Pen Pal sending me a message.

* * *

_Partner: Hey pen pal! How has your weekend been?_

_**You: All right I guess, just recovering.**_

_Partner: Had a big party?_

_**You: Yeah I had a bit of a crazy night. **_

_Partner: Really? I thought you weren't the party type? _

_**You: Yeah well the day of the party I found my girlfriend cheating on me and I needed to unwind but I think I unwound a little too much.**_

_Partner: Oh no I'm so sorry, well she obviously doesn't deserve such a great guy like you! What happened at the party?_

_**You: Well I kind of made a fool of myself at a party and in front of this girl I've always had feelings for.**_

_Partner: Oh well I'm sure it's probably not as bad as you think, what did you do?_

_**You: Well normally I would be able to answer that but the thing is I can't remember what even happened, I was just told what happened.**_

_Partner: Well whatever you did I'm sure she can look past it if she likes you._

_**You: Well I don't even know if she likes me I doubt she does, we don't even talk.**_

_Partner: Well get to know her! The longer you leave it the less possibility there is of you two being together, you will thank me some day _

_**You: Haha okay I will, that can be my mission. So what did you do on the weekend?**_

_Partner: I had a crazy night too, I'm stuck between two guys and I thought I would get your advice since you know what guys think._

_**You: Yeah sure ask me anything.**_

_Partner: Okay well I have a boyfriend, but you know that guy who I told you about who I used to be friends with but he turned out to be a douchebag?_

_**You: Yeah what about him?**_

_Partner: Well when we were friends I also used to have a crush on him. Well I don't know why I let this happen but I think my feelings for him are back. He told me that he's always had a crush on me but he told me this when he was drunk and when I talked to him the next day about the previous night he didn't remember a thing. So should I tell him about what I know and tell him how I feel as well? What do you think he is feeling?_

_**You: Well my honest opinion is to confront him and you know that he isn't going to reject you because you know how he feels. But do you think he might hurt you like he did before?**_

_Partner: Yeah I guess that's true but I don't know how to say it or if I want to say it because I do have a boyfriend and no I don't want to get hurt by him, but maybe I could give him a second chance at friendship. He seemed sincere when we talked. Grr I don't know what to do!_

_**You: Well maybe you should talk to some of your closest friends about it but here's what I think about your situation. If you're thinking about your feelings for this other guy more than your boyfriend, this decision between the two guys wouldn't be hard for you, because if you truly wanted to be with your boyfriend you wouldn't want to be with or think about the other guy.**_

_Partner: Wow I never really thought about it like that, I'm going to have to do some serious thinking._

_**You: Just follow your heart and you will be with the right person.**_

_Partner: Thanks, so how is your assignment going?_

_**You: Alright so far, I've jotted down a draft but haven't typed it up yet.**_

_Partner: I hope your saying good things about me?_

_**You: Of course and I'm keeping your private things private.**_

_Partner: You don't have to do that, your teacher won't know who I am so it doesn't matter._

_**You: True, but I'm just going to write all the things I have learnt about you and what I like about you. Have you started your assignment?**_

_Partner: Okay, I have but I haven't finished it yet either. Honestly I'm going to miss chatting to you after this._

_**You: Well we can always exchange emails because I think they might shut down our accounts after this assignment.**_

_Partner: Yes that's a good idea but I won't tell you yet since were not allowed to tell each other who we are and we could look up each other's Facebook accounts._

_**You: Good idea. I can't wait to see what you look like, but I honestly don't care you're such a nice person to talk to. But I have to go now I'm going to sleep early so I get a decent rest.**_

_Partner: Okay good night and have a good sleep!_

_**You: You too!**_

* * *

**What did you think of the chapter? **

**Next chapter will be up Monday next week :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Katniss POV - ****Saturday 22nd January**

"Madge you will not guess what happened last night." I say shyly into the phone.

"Did you and Leon have sex?"

"No we didn't, it's about Peeta."

"Peeta? Since when did you start talking to him again?"

"Since last night. Leon took me to this party and Peeta was there and he was so drunk."

"Peeta, drunk?" She says surprised.

"Yeah I know I always thought he was against it. Probably since we haven't been friends he's taken up drinking."

"Yeah possibly, so anyway what happened with Peeta?"

"Well since he was so drunk I decided he needed to go home but he said something like they don't love me there and he didn't want to go home and I didn't want to leave him at that party because something bad could happen so I took him back to my place."

"You took him back to your place! What happened? Did you two hook up or something?"

"Gosh no! But he told me that he has a crush on me and he also tried to snuggle up to me!"

"He has a crush on you! You know now that I think about it, it was so obvious that he liked you!"

"What do you mean?"

"Well when we would all sit together I could just tell by the way he looked at you, he always smiled at you and laughed at your jokes."

"That was the sign he had a crush on me? I thought he was just being friendly. I wish I had known this because back then I had a crush on him too."

"You did? And why didn't you tell me this?"

"Well I thought it would have been embarrassing if I told you because we were all such good friends and if I had told you I didn't want to you to be freaked out by it."

"I would never be like that, you can tell me anything."

"I guess I was just too shy to say it, but you know I think I still do."

"Still do what?"

"Have a crush on him."

"Really! I thought those feelings would have passed from you hating him and all."

"Yeah I thought so too but I don't know, ever since last night I have been thinking about it in my head, if I still liked him."

"Wow, so what about Leon?"

"Well he's not going to find out because it's nothing I was just helping out… a friend. And nothing is going to come out of me and Peeta being friends and I'm not going to react on my feelings for him. I'm with Leon and I would never do anything while I was with him."

"Well you don't have to worry about me. I would never think of telling a soul, but I have to go now dad's telling me to get off the phone.

"Okay that's fine I'll see you at schoo, bye!"

"Cya!"

As I get off the phone I immediately think about Peeta. Now that I know my crush for Peeta is still inside me could we ever be together or should I shut him out again to focus on being with Leon? But the thing is Peeta doesn't even know that I know he has a crush on me. Should I confront him about it or just keep it to myself? Maybe I should leave it for a while and see where Leon and I go with our relationship. I know it will develop the more I open myself up to him. Maybe that's what I need to do to keep my mind off Peeta, open myself up to Leon and let him love me like he wants to, but I just don't feel ready.

To keep my mind off Peeta I decide to write the assignment for Social Studies about my Pen Pal that will be due in a couple of weeks. Suddenly I feel my phone vibrating under the covers of my bed and pulling back the covers I see that Leon is trying to call me.

"Hey Leon."

"Hey babe I was wondering if you want to hang out since we didn't get to at the party. I'll come and pick you up in 10 minutes if you want?"

"Yeah sure that would be good we didn't get to spend much time with each other after the diner."

"Awesome I'll be there soon, love you."

"Okay see you soon." I say hanging up; purposely not saying I love you back. He's going to know something is up.

As I sit in my room waiting for Leon I worry that he will find out about Peeta sleeping over. I know Madge would never say anything but would Peeta? I know it would make Leon really upset if he found out. I know that Peeta and me did nothing and that night was harmless but I think Leon would have a different idea about it. Even though my relationship with Leon has faded these past couple of weeks and I have thought of breaking it off with him, I would never want to hurt him with something like this, which makes me worried. About 10 minutes later I hear the front door bell ring so rise up from my bed as Leon starts calling out my name, letting himself in and making his way to my room.

"Hey babe, you know I've missed you." He says pulling me into a hug and spinning me around.

"Aw I've missed you too." I say as convincing as possible.

"For the rest of the afternoon, I have the perfect idea!"

"What is it?"

"Just you and me just lying in my bed and watch movies for the rest of the day, I feel like these past couple of weeks we haven't been spending a lot of time with each other."

"Yeah that sounds great, I would love nothing more than to spend a day relaxing and watching movies." I say as he gives me a small kiss.

"Great I thought you would like it." He says as we walk out of the house to his car where he drives us to his house.

Getting to his house he takes me into his room where he has a ton of movies that we can watch. Picking out an action movie, since that's about the only genre of movies he has, I give the movie to Leon so he can play it as I sit on his bed waiting for him to lay down with me.

"We should do this more often." He says as we make ourselves comfortable under the sheets, I have a feeling he was aiming to take this further than just 'hanging out'.

"I agree." I say as he wraps his arm around me shoulders and I lay my head on his chest. I just hope this is the much action both of us get.

Unfortunately I'm wrong, the movie has only been playing for not even 10 minutes and his hand that was once around my shoulder has now found its way down my back. I can feel his touch making it's way to the side of my hip where I am extremely ticklish.

"Are you ticklish?"

"Umm no, wh-" I start to say but I get cut off by Leon tickling me to death. "Leon! S-Stop!" I say finally making him stop but he leans in towards my face and starts making out with me.

"Well played Leon." I say pulling away from his kiss.

"It was my plan all along." He says giving me a cheeky smirk and forces his lips against mine. Wait what am I doing? I know what this is going to lead to or maybe I should just let things take their course and see what happens? I know it's not really what I want, but I guess it was my decision to let this relationship continue and not break up with him. I start to think back to last night when Peeta was in the bed with me which got me thinking about my old crush on him and that maybe I still do. What if we had a future together, should I save myself for him? How can I be thinking about all of this while I'm making out with my boyfriend? Is it bad to be thinking about someone else while you are kissing a different person? Well I guess Leon would never know maybe I could have fun with this while it lasts. Rolling me over so he is on top, Peeta pulls off my shirt and touches me ever so slightly up and down the sides of my body. I want to take if further so badly but I'm nervous at the same time.

"Can I go further?" Peeta says continuing to kiss me on my lips but then continues to kiss me down my body wanting to explore me more as I look up at the ceiling imagining the though of Peeta being in Leon's position.

"I-I don't know, I'm nervous."

"Don't worry. I'll take it slow for you and we don't have to go all the way if you don't want to."

His hands glide down my torso to the start of my pants. I lift up my hips to make it easier for them to be taken off as he unbuttons them when he slowly pulls them off and throws them to the side of the room. I can feel his breath getting heavier as he too lets out quiet moans because he knows he might finally be getting his wish. The anticipation from the though of what will happen next is making me breath harder and faster, so I pull his hips closer to mine to make our bodies closer.

"I want you so bad Peeta!" I say whispering into his ear. Wait… did I just say Peeta?

"What! Peeta? I should have known something was up with you not wanting to have sex with me, because you were doing it with this Peeta guy!"

"I didn't mean to say that! I swear it's not what it sounds like."

"Oh really, it just sounded like you have been cheating on me!"

"I haven't I swear I don't know what came over me!"

"No need to explain, I know exactly what's going on here. Maybe you should leave I don't really want to talk to you right now."

"Leon, please! I've never done anything with him I hardly even know him we haven't been friends for years!"

"So you didn't just mess up my name you were actually thinking of him?"

"No well I was kind of comparing you two and at that moment I just though of his name without thinking because I was liking what you were doing to me."

"Why did you need to compare?"

"I don't know it must have been some subconscious thought I always used to have a crush on him and I guess it popped into my head somehow. I swear if you even asked him about it now his response would be something like 'I haven't talked to her in years.'"

"Well it still hurts that you were thinking of someone else. Look I don't feel like talking about it right now and I think I need sometime to think about stuff, do you want a lift home?"

"Uh I guess so." I say putting my clothes back on before we leave his house.

What have I done! I didn't want to hurt him like this. I wouldn't want to hurt anyone like this. I really don't think he is going to be able to forgive me. Even though all I did was say some other guys name I can tell it still hurts him. Grr why did I have to be thinking about Peeta! I knew I shouldn't have taken him to my house that night after the party. I would feel angry if I knew Leon took home a girl from a party, I would suspect that they would do something. Gosh I'm such a bad girlfriend.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter, next one will be up same time next week.**


End file.
